


Comment Domestiquer un chat.

by Amydii



Series: Comment Domestiquer un chat. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Advice, Cat, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Français | French, Identity Reveal, purrs
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydii/pseuds/Amydii
Summary: Lorsque Marinette trouve un chaton en se détransformant, elle ne résiste pas à sauver cette petite boule de poil. Elle préfère les hamsters, c'est sûr, et elle ne sait strictement pas comment s'occuper de son petit protéger. Cependant, qui peut réellement ne pas craquer devant un chat ? Peut etre bien elle, c'est certain, mais elle a besoin d'aide pour lui offrir tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir pour devenir un gros chat domestique qui ronronne dans son panier.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, marichat - Relationship
Series: Comment Domestiquer un chat. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770319
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Les rues de Paris tremblent encore sous les pas d'un géant. Et pas n'importe lequel, encore une fois, le Papillon s'est amusé à akumatiser un enfant. Enfin, bambin pour être plus précis. Et dans tous les cas, ce dernier se fiche éperdument des sucettes, bonbons et gateaux, par contre, pour jouer avec les voitures et les camions passant la route, il était là, près à débouler à quatre pattes, babillant son envie de jouer, prenant les hélicoptères haut dans le ciel comme des avions en papier qu'il fallait essayer d'attraper.

Une ombre fila de toit en toit pour finalement atterrir devant le bébé de grande taille, s'appuyant alors sur son bâton. _" Les petits doivent être dans leur lit à cette heure-ci ! "_ Chat Noir était arrivé sur les lieux en premier, l'attaque d'akuma était à l'autre bout de Paris, et même avec des supers pouvoirs, il avait fallu que l'adolescent héros file en douce de chez lui et traverse la ville avec ses bonds d'une agilité sans faille. Il esquiva une attaque en agrandissant son bâton, se faisant légèrement propulser, assez pour éviter le coup de main de l'akumatisé le prenant pour un de ses nombreux jouets qu'il avait autour de lui. _" Ca, c'est pas gentil de rester debout après l'histoire du soir ! "_ fit alors une nouvelle voix qui venait d'arriver. Les oreilles de Chat Noir se levèrent bien plus à l'entente de cette douce mélodie à ses oreilles : _" Tu en as mis du temps Milady, oserais-je penser que tu dormais déjà ? "._ Le rire de l'héroine à pois noirs se fit entendre alors alors qu'elle faisait tourner son yo-yo magique autour d'elle, toujours au cas où d'une attaque surprise de ce 'super-bébé' . _" Tu fais des hypothèses à dormir debout chaton !"_ et elle s'élança, essayant de coincer sans lui faire de mal, le bras du bébé contre un lampadaire.

_" Je ne suis pas celui qui fait des blagues pour une fois ! As-tu un plan ma petite coccinelle ? Je ne pense pas que l'immobiliser et lui chanter une berceuse marchera, un peu comme la dernière fois ..."_ Fit-il en restant non loin de l'héroine de son coeur. Surtout que le bébé avait assez de force pour déraciner le lampadaire du sol et rendre l'action de Ladybug complètement inutile. Elle haussa juste les épaules, utilisant son Lucky Charm afin de trouver peut-être une idée. Ce qui était bien avec les bébés akumatisés, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin. Ladybug le comprit en voyant une réplique un peu plus grande de la statue honorifique d'elle et de son partenaire dont l'inauguration avait eu lieu dans un parc non loin de chez elle il y a de cela quelques années. Elle dû courir afin de ne pas la prendre sur sa tête, et l'arrivée fracassante de son objet magique sur le sol, avait eu comme effet un gros bruit sourd, et surtout une tête de bébé se retournant vers ce dernier pour en voir le responsable. La statue fût prise pour un jouet, rien de plus simple et Ladybug put attraper la gourmette du bébé pour la lancer à son partenaire. _" C'est vrai, ne nous reposons pas sur nos lauriers, bien que j'aurais bien besoin d'un petit somme... Enfin... Cataclysme ! "_ Et en un rien de temps, l'objet se brisa, faisant sortir le papillon violâtre qui faisait régner cette petite tranche de chaos. La coccinelle sortit son yo-yo afin de capturer ce dernier, le faisant ressortir blanc comme neige. Elle envoya alors ses petits insectes magiques ranger la pagaille et rattraper le bébé lorsqu'il redevint à sa bonne taille. Le chat arriva proche d'elle pour la congratuler. _"Aaah ce que les enfants sont mignons. Ca donnerait presque envie d'en avoir."_ Elle se tourna vers Chat noir. L'entendre dire des choses comme ça, c'était pas nouveau, clairement, ça faisait des années qu'ils sauvaient tous les deux Paris et elle avait prit l'habitude avec lui. Mais, parfois, ça surprenait encore. Elle avait encore un peu de temps avant la détransformation, avec l'experience et les années -bien qu'à peine trois ans s'étaient écoulés- elle avait apprit à controler ne serait-ce qu'un peu cela, et elle pouvait rester un peu plus de cinq minutes. Ce n'était pas grand chose, une histoire de deux ou trois minutes, mais parfois, cela faisait bien une différence.

_"Si tu en veux tellement, pourquoi ne pas le prendre pour le rendre à ses parents Chat ? Je te fais confiance, tu as plus de temps que moi pour te dé-transformer ! Je te laisse, bye bye Chaton !"_ Et Chat Noir se retrouva avec un bambin dans les bras, soupirant un peu à la non-réaction de sa petite coccinelle qui prenait déjà son envol. Un jour, il réussira à prendre plus de temps avec elle, et pas seulement pour sauver la population de l'emprise du Papillon. 

Elle avait encore cinq minutes maintenant, et elle savait que même si elle se dépêchait, elle n'arriverait pas au toit de sa chambre, au dessus de la boulangerie de ses parents. Elle pressait le pas, se balançant à son accessoire fétiche pour gagner des précieuses secondes avant qu'elle ne revienne en civile. Lorsqu'il ne lui resta qu'une minute, elle tomba dans une petite ruelle, sortant en tant que Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki, elle, se reposait dans son petit sac. _"Désolé Tikki, je n'ai pas prévue de macaron, il faudra attendre d'être rentrée."_ Le petit kwami releva un peu la tête, souriant comme à son habitude. _" Ce n'est pas grave Marinette, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'urgence jusque là. "_ Elle savait qu'il n'y en aurait pas, le papillon espaçait ses attaques, bien que Marinette soit devenue méfiante, il se peut très bien qu'il attende de retrouver le bon moment, ou de savoir que Ladybug ou Chat noir ne puissent pas être là ensemble pour choisir d'envoyer une vague d'Akuma sur Paris, cela avait déjà eu lieu au fond. 

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées avant de rentrer par un petit miaulement faible à l'entrée d'une nouvelle ruelle, et malgré le fait que c'était mal éclairé, et qu'en plus de cela, nous étions à la fin de Novembre et donc que les jours n'étaient pas bien long, on pouvait très clairement voir un sac plastique remuer. Marinette regarda en fronçant d'abord les sourcils, puis le miaulement à recommencer, et elle s'avança, prenant le sac plutôt épais et totalement opaque pour l'arracher un peu, y trouvant alors un chat en piteux état. Il était couché sur son flanc gauche et l'on ne voyait que son coté droit. C'était un chaton aux yeux verts et roux... Enfin, a en juger difficilement, il faisait noir et puis il n'avait que peu de poil, il les avait perdu, ou encore il lui avait été arraché. L'adolescente posa son sac pour retirer son manteau, prenant son petit corps afin de l'enrouler dedans, il bougeait à peine, faisant un miaulement de désespoir régulier. En le portant précieusement, elle remarqua que son visage et son corps, était coupé, enfin, coupé de deux couleurs, du coté droit, on y voyait un chat roux, et de l'autre, c'était un chat noir, avec une coupure de couleur net, pas de dégradé ou autre. 

Le coeur de la jeune fille se déchira en le voyant aussi faible. Elle remit son sac sur l'une de ses épaules, prit son manteau dans ses bras, et s'activa pour rentrer chez elle...


	2. Chapter 2

Il est vrai qu’elle n’avait aucunement réfléchi à ce qu’elle venait de faire. En fait, son coeur a agit sans vraiment en prendre conscience. La détresse du son qu’il émettait lui avait suffit à le porter dans ses bras, entouré de son manteau. Elle pressait le pas alors que Tikki ouvrait le sac, toujours un peu fatigué depuis que Ladybug était redevenue Marinette : _“ Tu es sûre que tes parents ne vont rien dire Marinette ? “_ La jeune fille grimaça un peu en passant ses yeux sur son amie miniature rouge. _“ J’en sais rien Tikki, Papa et Maman sont compréhensifs sur pas mal de point, mais parfois, je continue d’essayer de savoir ce qu’ils vont dire et je t’avoue que là, j’ai pas la réponse. Mais je peux pas le laisser comme ça. Tu l’as entendu toi aussi, je peux pas ne rien faire.”_ Fit-elle alors qu’elle voyait la boulangerie. 

Cette dernière était fermée déjà depuis une heure, mais elle possédait une clé pour rentrer depuis une porte un peu plus sur le côté du bâtiment. Elle chercha dans la poche de son pantalon son trousseau de clefs et ouvrit alors la porte assez rapidement et referma aussi vite.

Si bien qu’elle fit un bruit monstrueux qui ramena rapidement Tom. _“Marinette ? Tu étais sortie ?”_ En regardant un peu dans le vide comme s’il cherchait quand elle était descendu de sa chambre. Evidemment, elle ne l’avait pas vraiment fait. Étant surtout passé par sa terrasse en tant que super-héroïne.

_ “Euh oui ! Oui ! Tu regardais la télévision avec maman, tu devais être juste super absorbé par ce que tu regardais c’est tout ! Hihi…” _

Le père de l’adolescente semblait sceptique, mais après tout, Marinette avait dix-sept ans, bientôt la majorité, elle pouvait sortir avec un peu plus de permission, et le père semblait malgré tout rassuré qu’elle ne prenne pas plus de liberté et qu’elle rentrait à une heure encore raisonnable du soir. Surtout que d’après ses dires, elle n’était pas bien sortie longtemps. _“Tu devrais faire quand même attention ma puce. Il y avait une personne akumatisée dans les rues !”_ Elle hocha la tête, ne pouvant pas faire partir ses bras en vrille comme à chaque fois qu’elle essaye de donner des explications : _“Je l’ai même pas vu ! Comme quoi tu vois papa, je peux toujours tout rater l’action haha.”_

Et ce n’est qu'après ça que la mère arriva, toujours aussi calme. C’était une des qualité qu’elle appréciait chez sa mère, et dont elle aurait bien voulu hériter. Ce n’était pas vraiment le cas, ça se voyait plutôt bien. C’est à ce moment là que le chaton décida de remuer un peu, annonçant sa présence. _“Maman, Papa, je l’ai trouvé dans un sac poubelle, et il est très faible… Je… Je pouvais pas le laisser.”_ Elle baissa un peu la tête, même si c’était toujours une vie qu’elle voulait sauver. _“Je sais qu’on a jamais eu d’animaux et je… Je demande pas à le garder, mais j’aimerai qu’il reste le temps qu’il se rétablisse et qu’on puisse lui trouver une famille !”_

Ses parents étaient assez surpris. Autant, leur fille pouvait leur demander beaucoup de chose en rapport avec la boulangerie -comme des commandes astronomiques pour sa classe - autant, elle ne demandait pas grand chose hors de cela. _“Y’a vraiment des gens cruels partout, vouloir étouffer un chat dans un sac plastique, quel honte.”_ dit alors Tom avec un air grave tandis que sa mère haussa les épaules _“Tant qu’il y a des gens bien comme nous ou Marinette pour s’en occuper… Tu veux de l’aide ma chérie ?”_

Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi facile. Mais il est vrai que ses parents ont toujours été des gens adorables, comprenant les choses simples comme le fait de ne pas réfléchir et préférer aborder le problème autrement, et s’occuper des choses. Ce n’était pas des choses pour lesquelles il y avait des choses à gagner, comme de l’argent, de la réputation ou plus encore, mais c’était ces petit geste qui mettait leur famille en valeur à leurs yeux.

Et c’est là que Marinette comprit qu’elle aurait besoin d’aide : _“Je… Je sais pas ce que ca mange les chats.”_ Elle put même entendre son Kwami se prendre la tête dans ses mains à ce qu’elle venait de dire. _“On a encore les restes du dîner de ce soir. Il reste un peu de viande, je suis sur que si on la hache correctement, il ne dirait pas non. Monte dans sa chambre et je ramène ça.”_

Après un bisou sur la joue de son père si généreux, Marinette monta dans son repaire et posa le chaton toujours sur sa veste sur la chaise longue. Tikki en profita pour sortir de son sac. _“Il faut lui faire un petit panier Marinette.”_

_“Tu as raison Tikki… Normalement j’ai quelques petites choses que je peux coudre autour d’un vieux coussin que je n’utilise plus. Tu crois que ce sera assez ?”_ La petite coccinelle souria _“Si je ne dormais pas à côté de toi sur l’oreiller, je serai surement contente que tu m’ais fait un lit comme ce que tu me racontes.”_ Elle allait donc faire ça tant que son père ne lui rapportait pas l’assiette pour le chaton, miaulant toujours un peu. Elle trouva des chutes de tissus de ses autres projets de mode et sortit d’une armoire un vieille oreiller avec quelques plumes sortant de là. _“C’était un coussin quand j’étais petite. Mais je l’ai pas mal explosé en faisant des batailles avec un ami d’enfance.”_ Elle ria un peu, le rembourrant un peu avec ce qu’elle trouvait qui était assez bon pour que le coussin ne soit pas déformé et qu’il soit toujours aussi tendre.

Son père entra peu de temps après, et elle le remercia encore, avant de s’asseoir à côté du chat. Elle ne savait pas trop comment faire. _Ca ne doit pas être si dur que ça pas vrai ? Je n’ai qu'à lui tendre l’assiette et puis voila !_

Ce qu’elle fit… Mais il ne fit rien. Bon d’accord, c’était la solution de simplicité, mais il avait besoin d’aide; Elle le prit alors pour le poser sur ses genoux et lui donna morceau par morceau jusqu'à ce qu’il refuse le reste. _“Bon… Le temps que je finisse ton panier, tu vas rester bien sage dans ce petit carton.”_ C’était un bout de carton avec des bouts de tissu. Si le chat voulait sortir, il avait l’espace pour, mais elle voulait éviter qu’il salisse son panier. Elle devrait aller faire des emplettes demain. On était Mardi soir, et demain, elle n’avait que le matin où il fallait qu’elle soit là en cours, après ça, elle pourrait acheter une litière et tout ce qu’il fallait pour son protéger. Il semblait que ce dernier se soit endormi, la faisant sourire. 

Elle prit donc son portable, envoyer un message à Alya, pour pouvoir faire une sortie avec son amie demain... Une fois le rendez-vous ajusté, elle s'étira, allant prendre une douche, vaquant un peu a la création du panier, puis alla se coucher en passant un dernier oeil sur le petit carton non loin : _"Bonne nuit Tikki et bonne nuit chaton"_

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ici !
> 
> Je suis Amydii, et c'est ma première fanfiction que je partage sur AO3. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me partager vos envies et vos pensées dans les commentaires !
> 
> Hello ! I am Amydii and this is my first fiction here. For the English translating the text, thank you for your interest in a French story (I often do this with English texts). if you have any questions feel free to ask me.


End file.
